Fatherhood
by RedPandaPatronus
Summary: Twenty-one-year-old James Potter has fought hard in the war against Voldemort. He knows what the Dark Lord can do. See his reaction when he finds out the monster wants his son.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N: **This is a drabble I wrote a few months ago. I'm considering making it a series of drabbles exploring James' fears about Harry and the prophecy. I also don't own Harry Potter)

James sat in the office, Lily beside him, baby Harry sleeping in her arms. His heart pounded. He was afraid, truly afraid. Dumbledore never would have called him in here if the news wasn't beyond bad.

To think, the last time James had been in this room, he'd been fifteen and hoping to avoid too terrible a detention. Life changed fast.

"James and Lily," Dumbledore's voice was heavy. "You must know this. Not so long ago, a prophecy was cast. It spoke about a boy born in July, a boy who would have the power to destroy Voldemort."

"You think it's Harry?" Lily said. "Dumbledore, it could be anyone."

"I know, Lily. I know. Unfortunately, Voldemort does not. A follower of his heard the prophecy. Voldemort believes the prophecy refers to Harry. He will not stop until he destroys Harry."

James froze. Voldemort wanted his son. He had seen how evil the man was, how he broke people, how he killed them. If Voldemort found Harry…

Terrible pictures flashed through James's mind. His little black-haired baby being hurt in savage ways, his tiny green eyes losing their life.

James. Saw. Red.

He heard Lily scream, a sound that held pain beyond words. Harry woke up, crying in in tiny, pinched sobs.

"Lily, calm down." Dumbledore said. "This does not help."

"You tell her that someone wants to kill our son, and you ask her to calm down?! You are sick, Dumbledore." James stood up, shaking the desk. He let go, grabbing one of Dumbledore's strange objects instead. He threw it against the wall, taking pleasure in it shattering to pieces. He grabbed another, this time slamming in on the floor. Harry wailed, agitating James even more.

"Do continue smashing my possessions, James. I daresay I have too many."

James froze. Dumbledore should not be the object of his rage. If anything, Dumbledore could save them. He turned to look at Lily, who rocked Harry back and forth, trying to sooth him. In that moment, James knew she was the stronger of the couple.

"Now. If you would please sit down, we can discuss a plan to keep Harry safe."

James sat, but he found it difficult to concentrate as Dumbledore spoke about safe houses and the logistics of going into hiding.

(**A/N: **What do you think? Would you like to read about James' nightmares?)


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: **Bits of this come every once in a while…)

_Voldemort flung open the door. James held Harry tight. He tried to Apparate, but he didn't have his wand. Dammit! Where was his wand?_

_Voldemort flicked his wand, pushing James back, causing him to drop Harry. The tiny boy wailed in pain as he hit the floor. James bent over to lift the baby, but Voldemort got there first. _

_The monster picked Harry up by his arm, the arm cracking, Harry screaming. The screams infuriated James, he kicked and punched, but none of his efforts fazed Voldemort. Voldemort shot a curse at James, Imbolizing him, rendering him completely powerless._

_Voldemort squatted, propping Harry on one knee. James watched in horror as Voldemort's hands closed around his son's little neck. Harry sobbed, and Voldemort squeezed harder. The sobs were choked now, making no sounds. _

_James watched as Harry squirmed and thrashed. He tried to move, to scream, anything, but he couldn't._

"_I hope you like the show, Potter. Your baby won't last much longer."_

James woke in cold sweat. Lily rolled over, looking him in the eyes. "Merlin, James. Hold still. I can't be expected to sleep when you thrash like that."

"He was here, Lily. He had Harry, and he was—"

"Shh, James it was just a dream. He will not touch Harry. We will make sure of that."

"You don't know that."

"What I know, James, is that either you or I would die before he touches Harry. We will do everything in our power."

James could not calm down. He could not shake the sound of Harry's little arm breaking, or the sight of Harry being strangled to death. "What if it isn't enough?"

"Then…it isn't enough. But James, we're here. Right now. Harry is here. We're alive. We can manage to be happy and not afraid of things outside our control." Lily smiled, James did not return it.

Lily stood and marched to the crib across the room. She lifted the sleeping Harry, brought him to the bed and laid him in front of James' face. "Harry doesn't like seeing Dad so scared." Lily lay back down, Harry between them.

James ran his hands through Harry's black hair, relaxing a little. However, James did not smile. He was terrified of losing the most precious gift he had ever recieved.


End file.
